Pupuce !
by Ju' de Mel'on
Summary: Quand on aime, la fin justifie souvent les moyens. Hermione l'a bien comprit et elle fera tout, absolument tout, pour que son joli petit plan fonctionne et enfin avoir ce qu'elle a toujours inconsciemment voulu. Et cela même si ses proches doivent en faire les frais.


« Mais ta gueule ! J'en ai marre de toi, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Mais Pupuce…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Casse-toi connard !

- S'il te plait ne dis pas ça, tu sais que je t'aime, je…

- Ah oui tu m'aimes ?! Laisse moi rire, si tu m'aimais je ne te trouverais pas dans NOTRE lit avec ma meilleure amie ! C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, sérieusement ? Barre toi maintenant avant que je décide de te tuer lentement !

- S'il te plait, on ne faisait rien de mal, je te jure.

- Rien de mal ? Rien de mal ! ON est mariés depuis deux mois et tu me trompes déjà ! Tu oses me dire que tu ne fais rien de mal ! Je vais te tuer, te découper en rondelles et les donner à manger à des hippogriffes. Casse toi tout de suite de chez moi, et emmène ta traînée avec toi !

- Ecoute ce qu'il a à dire…

- Toi la pute, ta gueule. Quand ta bouche servira pour une fois à parler essaie de dire quelque chose de constructif ok ?!

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

- Ah ça y est tu prends sa défense ? Très bien, DEHORS ! »

Hermione Granger sortit sa baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre et d'un sort, les envoya valser par l'ouverture, nu comme des vers. Juste après, les vêtements qui traînaient, tous ceux qui ne lui appartenaient pas suivirent le mouvement et finalement c'est le lit complet qui passa par la fenêtre.

« Voilà ! Comme ça vous pourrez vous donnez en spectacle à votre aise, devant un public enchanté. »

Elle referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec, elle changea les serrures d'un sortilège et un sourire de contentement machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Soudain quelque chose vibra dans la poche avant de son jean, elle sortit son téléphone portable et décrocha.

« Allo ?... Oui, amène toi, tout de suite !

- J'aime quand tu es autoritaire comme ça Granger. »

Pas surprise pour une noise, elle se retourna en raccrochant et sauta au cou du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa avec une passion évidente toujours accrochée à lui.

« C'est… Dommage…Depuis… Cinq minutes… J'ai plus… De lit…

- Effectivement… C'est… Problématique. »

Parler pendant leur baiser ne les satisfaisait pas plus que ça, ils cessèrent donc d'un commun accord pour se concentré sur l'activité première. Le désir qui planait entre eux se voyait les yeux fermés, de dos, à une bonne centaine de kilomètres et un bandeau sur les yeux.

Bientôt, les vêtements se retrouvèrent en tas à leurs pieds et ils n'avaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements.

L'instant d'après, Hermione se retrouvait plaquée contre un des mur du salon, suspendue avec force à son amant qui pétrissait ses seins la faisant gémir de plaisir sans relâche. Ses baisers sur la peau tendre de son cou la rendait encore plus folle de désir pour l'homme en face d'elle. Si bien qu'elle put à peine parler.

« Viens… S'il te... Ah !

- Oui ? »

Il avait la voix rauque et sensuelle, mais il avait avant tout cessé tout mouvement, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, qui lui fit d'ailleurs comprendre ses attentes d'un langoureux frottement sur son entre jambe, déjà très à l'étroit dans le caleçon noir, accompagné d'un baiser sur la clavicule. Elle savait que c'était son point sensible et que l'Apollon ne tarderait pas à céder à l'appel du désir. Elle avait raison puisque quelques secondes plus tard, son caleçon et sa culotte ne furent plus que de lointains souvenirs et elle pouvait sentir son sexe en elle.

Dans un soupir commun, l'homme commença ses poussées, augmentant la vitesse et ainsi les gémissements de sa partenaire. C'était sauvage, passionnel. La tendresse n'avait pas sa place dans cet échange-ci, peut-être une autre fois. Le plaisir montait en flèche, les gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris et l'instigateur de tout ce plaisir n'était pas en reste, grognant son contentement de plus en plus souvent.

Lorsque enfin la délivrance arriva quasiment simultanément, les deux jeunes gens étaient en sueurs et complètement essoufflés.

Hermione descendit de son perchoir et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain en roulant ostensiblement des hanches pour provoquer son amant. Amant qui se rinça l'œil avec joie, et se sentit presque durcir de nouveau alors qu'il observait avidement la chute de ses reins, pour finalement s'affaler sur le sofa.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, il y alla à son tour. Il détestait se sentir poisseux même après avoir fait l'amour à Hermione. En revenant dans le salon le sofa était devenu un lit d'appoint sur reposait, à son sens, une divinité. Elle n'avait remis aucune des pièces de tissus, qui étaient toujours au sol, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Elle s'était presque assoupie sur les couvertures en attendant son cher et tendre clandestin, il s'installa à côté d'elle et embrassa tendrement son épaule pour la sortir de son état comateux.

« Huum… Tu en as mis du temps » Sa voix endormie lui paraissait être l'un des plus beaux sons au monde, un son qui le poussa à la prendre dans ses bras.

« Au fait… j'ai gagné. Tu me dois la servitude sexuelle pendant un an ! » A présent, Hermione était totalement réveillée et le regardait avec malice.

« On avait dit un mois, tricheuse.

- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu as tout vu. Donc c'est parfaitement normal.

- Okay j'avoue j'étais là, et j'avoue que j'ai vraiment adoré la tête de Potter quand tu es rentrée dans la chambre. Ma-gis-tral ! Enorme ! Tout simplement MAGIQUE !

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eût une chance de s'en sortir non plus. » Rigola-t-elle en entendant la description faite.

« C'est vrai, ton piège était parfait. Le pousser dans les bras d'une autre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – ce qui n'est pas si difficile vu que c'est tout de même Potter dont on parle – mais que ce soit ta meilleure amie en plus… Je suis impressionné ! Tu es diabolique ma chérie. »

Un frisson la parcouru à l'entente de ce surnom. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement rares, mais pas quotidiens non plus, alors à chaque fois une onde de bonheur lui traversait l'échine. Elle se sentait la plus importante femme du monde lorsqu'il disait ça. Mais bien qu'elle soit un peu troublée, elle ne laissa rien paraître et lui répondit.

« Merci, j'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs. Bon, si tu le veux bien maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses…

- Tu veux un deuxième round, mais tu es inépuisable !

- Drago ! Mais non voyons, on va mettre en place la dernière phase du plan

- Je suis beaucoup moins intéressé d'un coup. » Il croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Aux yeux de la sorcière, il était adorable.

« C'est dommage, plus vite on aura fini avec ça… Plus vite tu l'auras ton deuxième round » La tentation eut raison de lui aussitôt sa phrase terminée.

« Bon alors moi je pensais à un divorce larmoyant et avec tout plein de photographes partout. T'en penses quoi ? » Elle explosa de rire et lui dit qu'il n'était qu'un pervers obsédé, avant de retrouver son sérieux pour examiner ses possibilités d'actions.

Deux heures plus tard les derniers détails avaient été mis en place. Il fut donc décidé qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait qu'à le seconde soirée mondaine, et qu'elle ferait une cris de larmes et de nerfs à son mari devant un public friand de ce genre de scène de ménage. Scène qui se terminerait sur un magnifique « Je te faisais confiance ! Je t'aimais ! Et tu me trompes avec ma meilleure amie ! » Suivit d'une fuite en bonne et due forme accompagnée de sanglots bien audibles.

Ensuite viendrait les articles, les témoignages anonymes de Drago sur la scène du jour. Et enfin un divorce à la une et une pension énorme à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Grossesse bien réelle mais seulement grâce à Drago, elle avait toujours pris grand soin de se protéger lorsqu'elle faisait quoi que ce soit avec Harry. Les autorités ne pourrait pas la passer sous Véritaserum, et n'y penserait même pas, de part la position importante que le statu d'héroïne de guerre lui donnait. De plus cela serait trop dangereux pour l'enfant, il n'y avait donc aucun risque.

Le seul point noir de cette histoire c'était que leur relation à eux devait restée secrète encore un moment. Ils avaient été amis avant leur plan et cela les aiderait à faire taire tout soupçon. Personne ne se douterait donc de quoi que ce soit lorsque Drago déclarerait à la presse que son amie était fragile et qu'il ferait tout pour veiller sur elle. Il finirait par 'adopter' l'enfant après avoir simuler un début d'idylle avec la jeune divorcée – bah oui ce genre d'événements ça rapproche - et tout serait parfait.

Une fois tout cela décidé, Drago réclama sa récompense, qui ne pouvait bien sûr qu'être le corps d'Hermione. Ils refirent l'amour une deuxième fois. Plus tendrement, susurrant des mots d'amour, le prénom de l'autre et à mesure que le plaisir montait en eux, le volume de leurs voix augmentait aussi. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme presque en même temps, criant le prénom de chacun.

« Merde Drago, tu vas finir par me tuer de plaisir !

- Je sais je suis doué, mais que veux-tu Granger, c'est un don ! »

Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en rigolant, trop fatiguée pour fatiguée pour frapper plus fort, avant de s'allonger sur son torse. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si heureuse dans l'illégalité, parce que oui chez les sorciers avoir un amant était puni par la loi, bien que les hommes s'en tirait toujours assez bien lorsque c'était eux qui avaient une maîtresse. C'était incroyable de voir combien la société magique pouvait être archaïque sur certains points.

Heureusement pour, son plan était parfait, et à la clé elle aurait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Drago près la Guerre. Une famille digne de ce nom.

Décidément il était loin le temps de Poudlard où elle était insupportablement respectueuse des règlements.

Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit bercée par les caresses de Drago dans ses cheveux.


End file.
